


Shortie

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Height differences and Teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortie

“Gavin give me the fucking controler or I’ll fucking skin you and wear you like a coat.”

“I love you too Michael.”

“No Gavin,” Michael sighed. He never hated being short until he started to date Gavin, who was only a few inches taller than him but damn, that brit would milk it and tease Michael for being short at every turn. Today, Gavin was over Michael’s apartment, and Gavin was holding Michael’s controller over his head and teasing him, this was a regular occurrence, even at the office.

“Gavin.”

“Michael.”

“GIVE ME THE FUCKING CONTROLLER I WANT TO PLAY THIS GAME GOD DAMN IT.”

“It’s not my fault you’re short.”

“It’s not my fault you’re a fucking prick.” Michael jumped as Gavin lost his guard for a second, but his reflexes were too quick for the red-head so he held the controller high above his head again.

“GAVIN.” Gavin was giggling his stupid laugh.

“You’re so small Michael.”

“You didn’t say that last night.”

“Michael!”

“Chill out Gavin, we’re literally the only people here.”

“But- ahhh Michael what are you doing!” Michael tackled Gavin onto the ground, he slowly reached for his controller and grasped it.

“SUCK MY DICK BITCH!” Michael screamed as he held his controller proudly, “What are you going to do? Huh? WHATCHA GONNA DO NOW BITCH?”

“Ow Michael that hurt!” Gavin whined still on the ground. Michael rolled his eyes and helped the british boy up. 

“Do that again I’ll really skin you.”

“I love you too Michael.” Michael rolled his eyes. Suddenly he was gripped into a bear hug by Gavin, the taller man then rested his chin on Michael’s head.

“My little Michael.”

“GAVIN GET OFF!”


End file.
